Before the Dawn
by Kasuto-Productions
Summary: A squeal to "Please Don't Leave Me" it starts off at Shikamaru's disappearence. Did he ever come back to Temari or did Sasuke reach her first? It just gets more complicated from here. More action and romance.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This I Swear

Gaara lowered his head in grief; After Naruto, Sai and Kankuro returned, they explained what happened. How Shikamaru was able to deliver a blow and how both he and Sasuke were buried, only Sasuke survived but Shikamaru was gone. Gaara couldn't help but feel remorse for the Leaf, who lost one of their best Shinobi; _another victim of Sasuke's wrath._ Worst of all, he couldn't find it in his heart to break the news to Temari who was sitting on her window sill eagerly waiting for him to come back.

_Knock knock_

Gaara and everyone in the room jolted as the door opened; Chouji, Ino and Sakura walked in with excitement in their eyes. They heard them returning so they made their to Gaara's room; only to be disappointed when only saw Naruto, Sai and Kankuro with Gaara.

"W-w-where's Shikamaru?" Chouji asked as he tried to keep his smile. Ino and Sakura both nodded their heads and looked at the tired worn out team of Shinobi, unable to hold their smiles.

Naruto walked up to Chouji and pulled out Shikamaru's sword; it was dusty and still had slight traces of blood. Chouji reached for it with a shaky hand and as he did, he noticed Naruto's face covered in tears; trying hard to put up a front for them.

"Shikamaru…fought…the cliff collapsed under his feet and then…" Naruto tried to explain but his tears stopped him.

Chouji limped back while Ino and Sakura began to sob. Naruto walked up to Sakura and comforted her as Chouji reached for Ino and comforted her as well.

"How…why would he…?" Sakura sobbed, her face covered in tears.

"He promised her…why would he do something stupid like that and get himself…" Ino stopped herself, unable to finish.

"We don't know if he's dead. We only found his sword so there's a possibility he's still alive." Sai pointed out.

"But what about Temari?" Chouji pointed out.

"What about Temari? What does she have to do with this?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara walked up to his brother and placed his hands on his shoulder. "That is something we will discuss in the morning. For now, we have to send a search party for Nara and someone has to go break the news to Temari." Gaara said somberly.

"I'll do it…I was there when it happened." Naruto volunteered.

"No, I'll do it." Chouji said as he broke free from Ino. "I have his last words to her just in case he didn't make it back."

Temari sat in her window sill, looking at the stars; waiting for him. However, she felt a lump in her heart, a heavy lump that wouldn't go away. She couldn't brush off this feeling and couldn't help but feel that something was wrong.

"_Shikamaru…_"

_Knock knock_

Temari jolted up and walked to her door. She opened and saw Chouji with a serious face as if he was trying to fight something. She looked at him with concern. "Chouji…is your leg hurting still? Do you want to sit down?"

Chouji shook his head as he lowered his head. The lump in her heart grew heavier as she continued to look into his face; pain written all over it.

Finally Chouji raised his head and looked into her eyes; trying to fight his tears.

"Mission failed…" he began. Temari tilted her head in confusion. She knew what was coming but tried to push those feelings aside.

"Did everyone make it ok? How's Naruto, Sai, Kankuro? Where's Shikamaru?"

Chouji turned away trying not to look her in the eye. He didn't want to say it; he was scared of her reaction and because he didn't want to believe it himself.

"H-he said that no matter what…he'll find a back to you. N-not even death will keep him from you…not until he tells you how he feels…" Chouji couldn't fight his tears anymore as he let them pour out. Temari just stood there and watched him crumble and cry. She bent down and wrapped her arms around his back; fighting back her own tears so he wouldn't see how heartbroken she was.

Ino walked up to them both and comforted Chouji as he continued to cry. After a while, Temari placed her hands on his head; he looked at her and saw she had a weak smile on her face.

"It's going to be ok Chouji. We just have to stand on our own feet and move on."

Chouji nodded as he continued to wipe his face. Ino helped him up and took him back to his room. Sakura walked up to Temari and patted her on her shoulder.

"You sure you're gonna be ok?" she said concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry. Things happen like this in missions so I shouldn't take it too hard." Temari replied with a smile on her face. She hugged Sakura goodnight and closed the door to her room. She waited to hear them close their doors and go to sleep and she walked to her bed and threw herself down. Burying her face in one of her pillows, Temari let out a small sob until she couldn't fight her tears anymore. She was angry; angry at Sasuke but most of all, angry at Shikamaru.

"_You idiot…you promised me you were coming back! You stupid good for nothing lazy oaf!_" Temari raised her head from her pillows and faced the night sky. The stars were still up; shining so beautifully.

As she looked upon them, she could think nothing but Shikamaru. The way he smelled, the way he made her smile, how he could fight back against her and keep going till one of them was exhausted. He made her weak; he made her feel like a real woman. But now he was gone…the only man who understood her; the _only_ one, who could love her right. She felt her heart break even more; cursing the stars for not bringing back the man she loved back to her.

Then, Temari felt a strong chakra presence coming towards her window; from the outside. She quickly dug underneath her pillow, pulling out her kunai and hid against the wall next to her window. Once it got closer, Temari lowered her kunai; almost recognizing this presence. It was a weak presence and it was slowly fading. She slowly peeked to see who was standing next to her window; it was too dark to see but the figure was tall so she walked her entire body to the front of her window to get a better view with her kunai still in her hand. She dropped her kunai and stared at the figure with wide eyes; she couldn't believe it but she frantically opened her window. Once she opened it, he came in and collapsed onto her; wrapping his arms around her.

Temari cried in his arms as she snuggled against his chest. He was back, just like he had promised her; the stars brought her Shikamaru back.

Shikamaru cupped her face and looked at her with sorrowful eyes. "Sorry I took so long…but well…" he said weakly.

Temari looked into his eyes with watery eyes; seeing her own reflection in them. "It's ok…you came back and that's all that matters to me." She looked up and faced him, "Don't scare me like that ever again ok…" as she tiptoed up to him to give him a kiss. "I love you…"

Shikamaru buried one of his hands in her hair and pulled her towards him; both them sharing a passionate kiss. At last, he made it to her and he didn't want anyone to ruin this for him.

Unknown to them, Gaara was standing outside Temari's door; he too felt the chakra presence and walked towards her door. Along with him was Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Naruto and Sai; they all felt the presence and were about to break in but immediately recognized it as Shikamaru's.

Naruto walked up to the door; getting ready to open it when Gaara stopped him. "It's best to leave them be. We should respect their space; after all, she stayed up waiting for him and he fought his way to reach her." Gaara smiled as he led Naruto back to his room. Everyone else followed and quietly walked back to their rooms and slowly closed their doors.

Both Temari and Shikamaru were sitting on her bed as she slowly wrapped his arm; his wounds were painful that just by one touch, he jolted, "Ow…!"

"A-Are you sure you don't want me to wake up Ino or Sakura? I'm pretty sure they'll be really happy to see you." She pointed out as she finally finished the last of his bandages.

"Nah, then I'm just going to get a lecture and Ino gets really grumpy if she's bugged around this time." Shikamaru pointed out as he slowly stretched out his arm. Temari looked at him with relief; glad to see that he still had his sense of humor.

"Besides…" he began as he leaned against her. "…I came back for you. I only wanna spend time with you tonight." As he buried his face in her hair and slowly moved his way to her forehead and kissed it. He slowly glided his fingers against her face and aimed to kiss her but she turned away with a frown on her face. "We all thought you were dead…you scared us, you scared me so I'm not showing you any love to-umph!" she was interrupted by a sudden assault from his lips. He wrapped his arms around her tightly so she wouldn't escape. She didn't fight back; she didn't want to fight back anymore. She let herself as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth; wrestling with hers for dominance. He cupped the back of her head and pulled her even closer and tighter; making sure she wouldn't try to escape him.

Temari buried her fingers in his hair and gently stroked every strand she could feel. He pressed his body against hers and rested his hand behind her back; gently laying her down on her bed. He continued to kiss her passionately; tasting her sweet flavor of vanilla.

Temari placed her hands on his bare chest as she tore her lips from his, "Shikamaru…I can't…I can't breathe…" as she grasped for air.

"Then don't…" he rasped as he locked his lips with hers.

Temari gripped his arms and squeezed; she really couldn't breathe. "_I can't breathe…but it's not because of the kissing…"_ she said to herself as she felt his hands slowly remove her robe; revealing her naked body.

Shikamaru tore from their kiss looked down, her body was perfect; her skin was soft and pale sending a shiver down his spine. Temari looked at him and stroked his face; her hands were shaky. Shikamaru wrapped his fingers over her hand and slowly kissed it. He leaned towards her; pressing his body against her's. "It's ok, I'm scared too." He whispered in her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered back, "I'm ok with this. As long as it's you, I don't care…" a tear flowing down her face. He raised his head to look at her; looking at her smile as she stroked his bare chest and slowly traced the line down to his muscular four pack abs. She looked at him again and raised her head to kiss him.

"I love you…"

Shikamaru leaned towards her neck and slowly kissed it. He placed one hand behind her head while the other on her back and squeezed hard. He kissed and licked her beautiful soft pale skin; tasting her vanilla scent. Temari softly nibbled his ear as he continued to nibble on her neck; leaving more of his love marks on her neck and shoulders. He made his way up to her face; kissing her cheek, then her forehead, then moved down to her nose and finally reaching her lips. He locked his lips with hers as he gently caressed her breast, causing her to moan and tighten her grip on his back. Temari finally gently pushed him back as they both gasped for air; continuing to look into his eyes. She gently stroked his face with her soft fingers and kissed each corner of his mouth, his chin and his cheek. From his cheek, she slowly made her way to his neck and nipped a little at his neck; sending shivers of sensation down his spine and arms.

He then lowered his head and began to kiss her neck and slowly made his way down to the line of her breast. Once there, he looked at her and said, "You know…I never did finish my business in the forest." He joked. Temari chuckled a bit as she nodded her head; granting him permission. Shikamaru buried his face in her breast and slowly nipped and suckled on her nipple. Temari clutched onto his head, burying her fingers in his hair as she moaned and softly threw her head back in ecstasy.

"Shikamaru…" she choked out his name and stretched her body even further; causing Shikamaru to tighten his grip on her back, pulling her down. He raised his head to face her as he placed his hands on her hips. She slowly got up and helped him take off his pants until he was naked like her. He laid her down and kissed her lips as he gently stroked his hands on her hips; putting them in place. Temari wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened her grip; knowing what was coming up next.

Shikamaru slowly thrust himself inside her; ignoring the sharp pain on his back he felt as her nails dug deep into his skin. She threw her head back in pain; it hurt so much that she felt her blood flowing down, staining her bed sheets. She wanted to scream but she remembered that everyone was asleep so she bit her lip as he slowly pulled out and thrust back in. Her tears slowly flowed out and stained her pillow while she gripped his shoulder even tighter. She quietly moaned and shivered underneath his skin; hot, full of passion and desire for her.

"Shikamaru…" she slowly called out his name as she tried to fight the urge of screaming out in pain. He stopped for a while and leaned in closer to her. "You ok…?" he asked gently. Temari turned her head and faced him with wide eyes, still covered in tears. He gently traced the line of her lips with his finger. "I'll stop if it's too much."

Temari gently stroked his face, pushing his hair from his face and smiled. "It's ok…I'm f-fine with this…" as she tried to position herself comfortably so as he can slide in more comfortably. Shikamaru leaned down and kissed her forehead and whispered in her ear, "Just bear with it for a while." He thrusts himself back inside her while kissing her neck; trying to make her forget the pain. Temari's tears flowed even more, throwing her head back in pain as she sank her nails even more deeper into his back. She began to moan even louder unable to hold in her pain.

"Oh Shikamaru…!" she cried out at last. Her chest puffed up and down fast and heavily as she gasped for air; his air. She wanted to breathe him in for only he could fill her lungs so she sought his lips. She gently traced his muscular arms with her hands; feeling his tension and passion for her. She then traced his neck and went lower to his chest and muscular abs. She gently rubbed them, enjoying the smoothness and intensity of his skin; how it felt so good on her skin. Finally, she found his lips and pulled him into her, planting a hot passionate kiss.

"Shika…" she moaned between kisses. She didn't want to let him go; she wanted this to last forever.

Shikamaru tore from their kiss to gasped for air, then pulled back and then thrust in; the blood becoming the lube that allowed him easier passage.

Temari threw her head back, no longer in pain but in ecstasy and sensation. It no longer hurt but it felt so good. She locked her legs on his hips and shivered as he rubbed his hips on her legs.

"Temari…" Shikamaru whispered in her ear as he leaned in closer and licked her vanilla skin. As Temari wrapped her arms around his neck, she froze in place; trying to make out what he said to her as he continued to kiss her neck. Finally, he felt his world turn white and full of hot air and passion that he collapsed and slumped on her.

"_Did he just say he loved me…?_"

Shikamaru raised his head and slowly tilted it towards Temari's face and looked into her blue green eyes as they both gasped for air. He's never seen anything so beautiful in his life so he treasured this moment with her; remembering every curve and detail of her body.

"Shika…" Temari whispered as she gasped for air. Shikamaru gently stroked her face and implanted a passionate kiss on her lips; breathing in her sweet vanilla breath into his lungs that only she could fill. He broke from the kiss and laid next to her, pulling the covers on both of them to cover their naked bodies. He gently laid her head on his arm while the other one wrapped itself around her body. Then he placed his head next to hers and kissed her forehead and sniffed her hair…_vanilla._

"Shikamaru…" she slowly began.

"Mmmm…" Shikamaru responded as he kissed her forehead again.

"Did you just say that you loved me?" she asked but wasn't even sure herself if she should've asked.

Shikamaru tilted his head and looked at her in confusion; not really sure exactly what she was asking for.

"W-well, before you stopped, I thought I heard you sa-" but she was interrupted by his lips as he locked them on hers.

He broke away from their kiss and looked at her with a smirk on his face, "You idiot, if I didn't love you, I wouldn't had slept with you."

She snuggled against his chest and pinched his cheek, stretching his face.

"Well, I want to hear it from you. I want to hear you say I love you…" she joked with a smirk on her face.

"Hmm…such a demanding woman." He joked as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you…" he whispered as he slowly began to fall asleep.

She snuggled in chest and slowly closed her eyes.

"I love you too…"

She never felt so happy and complete as she fell asleep in his strong muscular gentle arms.


	2. Chapter 2 Me and You

Me and You

"_Shit…fucking Shikamaru. I didn't expect him to be that smart to set up such a trap…!_" Sasuke thought to himself as he clutched his blood covered arms as he tried to bandage it up and stop the bleeding.

Sasuke raised his head and faced towards the direction of Suna, sensing a fading chakra presence slowing making its way towards Suna. Sasuke immediately recognized this presence and grinned as it slowly faded towards Suna.

"_Looks like I'm going to have so much fun with you. For now, I'll let you enjoy yourself; so I can crush you even more harder than you will ever imagine._"

Temari was woken up with the sunlight's rays in her eyes. She slowly blinked her eyes open, feeling a little sore and warm.

"_Mmmm…why does it smell like mint forest…?_" as she slowly opened her eyes, she was shocked to discover Shikamaru's arm wrapped around her waist. She looked up and faced Shikamaru's sleeping face; with faint traces of blood from his fight but peaceful as always. As Temari continued to stare into his face, she could feel his skin against hers. She slowly pulled up the covers and realized that they were both naked. By now, her face flushed red, remembering their _night of passion_.

"_So I guess last night wasn't a dream…_" she thought to herself as she slowly traced his lips with her finger. She smiled even more as she remembered his words to her, "_I love you…_" as they played in her head like a sweet melody.

"_I wonder…_" she asked herself. "_…if people who do this only for the pleasure or the thrill feel these feelings that burn so passionately in my heart…_" she leaned forward and kissed his lips. "_…for this man that I learned to love so much…_"

"Alright…I know you couldn't get enough of me last night so do you want to continue from last night babe?" Temari opened her eyes to find Shikamaru awake with a grin on his face. Her face already flushed bright red she slowly backed away but was stopped by Shikamaru's arm that pulled her closer to him.

He implanted a small kiss on her lips when they both heard a growl.

"_Groowwwl…_"

Temari blushed and pushed away fast as Shikamaru buried his face in his pillow trying to hide his face from the laughter.

"Wh-what's so funny? I didn't eat last night so of course I'm hungry you ass!" Temari yelled as she blushed and covered her nude body.

Shikamaru looked up and snorted, trying to hold in his laughter.

"I can't help it babe, you're just so cute when you make such funny noises and faces." Shikamaru responded as he wiped his tears of laughter.

Temari puffed her cheeks as she cracked her knuckles, ready to punch him when she heard another growl.

"_Groowwwl…_" Her face flushed red as she buried her face in her covers while Shikamaru snorted and began to laugh some more.

"L-l-leave me alone you jerk! I was up all night waiting for you and this is wh-" Shikamaru slowly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"I know you did. And because of that, I was so happy. When I was buried underneath the rubble, all I could think about was you and how you were waiting for me. I gave you my word and I don't intend to break it. You helped me survive and get out alive." As he continued to kiss her forehead.

Temari eased up and snuggled against his chest, catching his scent and filling her lungs with it.

"_Groowwwl…_" only this time, it was Shikamaru's stomach she heard.

"Uhhhh babe, I think we should go eat…" Temari suggested as she slowly pulled away. However, Shikamaru was quick and pulled her back and began to kiss her shoulder.

"Last night was more delicious…call me spoiled but I want seconds of you." He softly whispered in her ear.

Temari's face flushed bright red and her heart beat like crazy. "Uhhh…no thanks!" as she quickly pushed him away, accidently hitting the wound on his chest.

"Ugh…ow…"

"EEP! I'm so sorry!"

"Damn, you crazy psycho! Is this how you show your love to me?"

"Well, don't joke like that!"

"Who said I was joking?"

"_**SMACK!"**_

"Ow…"

Shikamaru and Temari made their way downstairs where everyone was waiting for them. Ino and Sakura were already sitting down drinking tea while Chouji ate a bowl of rice; to Shikamaru's surprise. Chouji noticed the couple walk in and with excitement and tears of joy in his eyes, he jumped off the chair, ran towards them and glomped Shikamaru.

"Chouji…get…get the hell off!"

"I can't help it buddy! I thought you'd never come back from the mission!"

"W-w-well thanks for having faith in me you ass!" Shikamaru joked as he finally got Chouji off of him.

Temari couldn't help but giggle at the sight in front of her; two long childhood best friends finally reunited and despite it being such a short time, one of them almost didn't come back alive.

"Alright, enough of this little love scene, some of us are trying to eat breakfast here!" Temari was snapped back when she heard Ino shouting as she smacked them both upside their heads. After Chouji and Shikamaru were split apart, Ino's face began to be covered in tears that she ran and glomped Shikamaru as well.

"Mendokusai…" Shikamaru mumbled to himself as Ino cried on him.

"You stupid lazy dumbass! You scare us like that ever again, I'll make sure you stay dead!"

Temari let out a small giggle as she watched Shikamaru's torment; the thing she enjoyed the most (probably a little too much).

Just as Shikamaru finally pulled Ino and Chouji (and himself together) off of him, a flash of blonde hair jumped on him, making him fall on the floor.

"Oi! You lazy dumbass! Why couldn't give me the heads up you were alive! We've been friends since we were kids and you're just gonna forget about me you ass!"

"Naruto, you ass! Get off of me!"

"What happened to the good old days when we had so much love for each other buddy?"

"Love? My ass! Do I look like a homo to you?" as Shikamaru struggled to get a crying Naruto off of him.

"Nah, you're right. If you were a homo, you wouldn't have shared a bed with Temari now would you?" Naruto snickered as he finally got off of Shikamaru.

Temari's face flushed bright pink at Naruto's words. "_Were we that loud that they heard us?_" she asked herself. Naruto smile turned into an evil grin as he slung his arm on Shikamaru's shoulder and asked, "So uhhh Shika buddy…how was your first time?"

Before Shikamaru could implant his knuckles in Naruto's face, Sakura and Ino had beat him to that.

"Naruto; you pervert?" They both yelled as they implanted their knuckles on the top of his head.

"It's too early in the morning to be this loud you idiots!" Everyone turned their faces to find a very annoyed and cranky Kankuro standing in the doorway.

"_*Ahem* _well, now that Nara is back…" Gaara stepped forward from behind Kankuro and made his way towards Temari and Shikamaru. "…I suggest you all eat your breakfast because in two hours, we will have another meeting discussing last night's events."

Once Gaara finished talking, everyone began to gather and serve themselves something to eat. Before Shikamaru could join them, Gaara placed his hands on his shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Welcome back Nara…don't ever scare us all like that ever again…" as he turned to look at Temari as she was also helping herself to breakfast. "…especially my sister." He then turned to leave to help himself with breakfast as well. Shikamaru grinned and mumbled, "Mendokusai…"

* * *

><p><em>Sorry it took so long to update guys (feel free to hit me) but there is a lot going on right now and I just didn't feel right updating…losing my inspiration to write or draw anything so I'm in the middle of dealing with a depression I'm slowly recovering from. Well, I'm still typing up the other chapters and I was hoping I would finish a few before I update but it's better I add this since the next chapter is about half ways done.<em>

_Hopefully I can write more but thanks to everyone whose been supporting me and being patient with me. I'll try my best._


	3. Chapter 3 Mendokusai

Lost

"So that's what happened…?" Gaara finished his briefing while everyone stood in front of his desk.

"What now Kazekage-sama?" Shikamaru asked as he looked at a serious Naruto from the corner of his eye.

Standing up from his desk, Gaara walked up to Naruto and placing his hand on his shoulder, "Well the mission still stands. We're to bring Sasuke to justice and stop him before he causes anymore damage."

With a somber look in his face, Gaara lowered his head and then raised it back and faced Naruto "This is where I'm drawing the line Naruto. From this point on, we're to retrieve Sasuke dead or alive; preferably dead. I'm sorry Naruto but I can't risk anymore lives. Even though Nara isn't a Sand Shinobi…" As he turned his head to face Shikamaru.

"I'm pretty sure he has a family back in Konoha waiting for their son to come home safely…and someone special here waiting for him." Shikamaru blushed at those words, knowing well Gaara meant Temari.

"Naruto…?" Sai approached Naruto as he comforted him.

Naruto nodded his head and responded, "I know and understand…Sasuke is my best friend but Shikamaru is one of my friends whose stuck by even as kids. Even though we don't have that type of bond like he and Chouji, he's still a good friend that I don't want to lose…" Shikamaru looked at Naruto with a not so surprise look on his face. He shrugged his shoulders and placed his hand on Naruto's shoulders as well and replied with a smirk on his face, "As annoying as you are; we're still friends."

Removing his hand from Naruto's shoulder, Shikamaru turned to face Gaara with a serious look on his face, "With every moment, Sasuke seems to be getting smarter and stronger. He has the element of surprise when it comes to combat which makes it hard for us to face him. However, his advantage is also his flaw. He's not very coordinated when it comes to his attacks and that's the one thing I kept noticing."

Gaara leaned against his desk with interest, "So that's how he's able to have the upper hand against us. The hard part is using his flaw against him. Any suggestions Nara?"

Naruto, Chouji, Sai and Kankuro looked up with interest as well. Before Shikamaru could begin, Naruto rose his hand, "It's not like Sasuke to be so sloppy when it comes to attacks. I kinda noticed it too so I'm guessing that he's probably getting desperate. I know he still wants revenge against Konoha but attack Suna and doing a sloppy job seems kinda odd to me."

"Exactly what I was thinking Naruto and I kept asking myself the same thing..." Shikamaru began as he walked forward towards Gaara's desk. "…So I don't mean to pry Kazekage-sama but is there something Sasuke would benefit from attacking Suna? I remember him declaring he would come after you which confuses me because I don't see what he would get from attacking you."

Gaara let out a loud sigh and relaxed a little on his chair. Regaining his composure, he sat up and looked at Shikamaru, "It's not just me he's targeting, he's planning to attack any of the Kages that ally themselves with Konoha."

Shikamaru stood up with a serious look on his face. Naruto jumped in and asked, "Wait, why would he attack the allies of Konoha? I can see why but the other villages won't really do much to help if we were attacked unless he attacked their villages?"

Sai and Chouji both nodded in agreement, "What would he benefit from this anyway? But it still doesn't explain his sloppiness of getting it done." Sai pointed out.

"Simple…" Gaara began as he got up from his seat and stood in front of them, "…we're all in debt to Naruto and the Leaf Shinobi for their contribution to the war and the complete extermination of Akatsuki. Meaning, if anything happens to Konoha, we as your allies won't hesitate to help out."

Naruto closed his eyes, still confused, "Well, it still doesn't make much sense."

"I knew a brainless glutton like you wouldn't get so I'll simplify it for you…" Shikamaru began as he buried his face in his hand in disbelief.

"Think about it you idiot; attacking the allies of Konoha is the same as lowering our moral. That and also, attacking our allies will lower their moral and intimidate them that they'll be too scared to help us when we really need them. We'll be too weak to fight back, giving him the opportunity to apply the element of surprise and attack us when we least expect it."

"Now it makes more sense!" Naruto clamped his fists together with enthusiasm, disappointing Shikamaru even more. "I take back what I just said about us being friends." As he palmed slapped his face and burying it in his hand.

Sakura, Ino and Temari sat back on the roof enjoying the cool breeze of the desert while looking towards the distance.

"It looks like things are getting harder for us and the guys." Ino pointed out as she continued to look straight into the desert.

"I know we were all trained for this kind of situation but this is just becoming too much. Sasuke gets more and more dangerous with every encounter. I don't know how we are going to handle this mission." Sakura pointed out with concern.

"It's even harder because we can't do anything to help out. Gaara won't let us go on the missions at the risk of losing us as medic ninjas." Ino pointed out.

"Well for me is because of my injuries…" Temari began as she kept looking towards the desert. "…but also because Sasuke plans to use me as a tool to weaken Shikamaru's and my brothers' moral. So it's better if I stay behind; which kind of makes me mad but I have no choice." She finished as she lowered her head in disappointment.

"That's gotta be frustrating. It's like basically calling you useless but in a nice way." Ino pointed out in an annoyed tone in her voice.

"But you have to look at it this way…" Sakura began "Your brothers and Shikamaru care about you. We all do and it's not to call you useless, they just want to protect you. Also, if Sasuke were to come and attack, you'd be powerless because of your injuries."

"So what does that make us?" Ino asked with a sarcastic tone in her voice.

"It makes us the women…that's all." Temari joked as she gave a weak smile.

"Well, call it what you want…they're still calling us useless." Sakura joked as she winked and pointed at Ino.

"I'd like to see them handle medical ninjutsu like us. They won't last 10 seconds." Ino pouted as she puffed her cheeks.

As both Sakura and Ino continued to giggle and talk amongst themselves, Temari looked out into the desert with concern. Her mind kept returning to the image of an injured Shikamaru at her window covered in cuts and bruises. Remembering also when she and Shikamaru both faced Sasuke together in the forest and how difficult it was. For the first time in her life as a Shinobi, she was never this worried and this confused about a mission. She knew that Sasuke had to be taken down for good but she was worried about the safety of her brothers, her villagers and Shikamaru who has already faced death twice already.

"…what do you think Temari-hime?" Temari snapped back as she caught the ending of Ino's question.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that?" Temari answered, regaining her composure.

"I don't think she was paying attention Ino…" Sakura smirked as she giggled like a little girl.

"I agree with you there…from the look on her face, she was imaging Shikamaru naked on her bed…again…" Ino smirked as she giggled as well.

Temari blushed, remembering every detail of his naked body. Remembering his smooth rough skin on top of her soft pale skin; every detail and texture of his four pack abs. Closing her eyes, she remembered his scent, his breath and how his lips would steal hers. How his kisses rained on her body, making her skin more softer and leaving his love marks on almost every part of her body. Every thrust was imprinted in her mind and she was still sore about it. Finally, she shivered as she remembered his husky voice repeat those magical words to her over and over again, putting her under his spell.

"…and we've lost her." Ino pointed out with a smirk on her face.

Temari, now flushed bright red turned her killer glare towards Ino's direction as if she was trying to blow her head off her neck with her mind.

Ino shivered a bit as she smirked, "Ooh, so I was right. Check out the death glare."

"If looks could kill Ino, you'd be dead." Sakura pointed out as she tried to back away from Ino as if trying to avoid becoming a victim of Temari's glare.

*ahem* "Well anyway, I'm pretty sure that once Gaara is done briefing the guys with future plans, we're also going to be involved in those plans. So we won't be useless anymore." Temari sat up straight as she looked more towards the desert; wondering what kind of plan the guys were thinking of. Most of all, wondering about Sasuke's next move; and how they were all going to fight back.

Once out of the briefing room, Naruto, Sai, Chouji and Shikamaru sat down on the couches in Gaara's living room, each letting out a deep sigh; standing in there and discussing work wasn't exactly a walk in the park and they were exhausted from all the standing and the serious atmosphere in the room.

"Man, that's the one thing I hate about being a Shinobi…all these long briefings and planning. Man, do Gaara and the other Kages hear themselves talk?" Naruto sighed as he collapsed onto the closest couch.

"You complain like you do this for a living. Try doing this almost every single day. Till then, you can't complain Naruto." Shikamaru pointed out as he let out a huge deep sigh and collapsed next to Chouji. Even he had to admit that Naruto had a point there; even though he was lucky to not to have to experience those boring and long briefings.

"You gotta admit Shikamaru, Naruto does have a point for a glutton." Chouji jokefully pointed out as he pulled out his bag of chips and began to eat.

Naruto snickered a little and said with an evil smile, "Says the glutton who always has a bag of chips in his pocket. You keep eating like that and you're going to get even more fa…ow!" before he could even finish, Shikamaru a cup at Naruto with an annoyed look at his face.

"Man, I can't believe you're actually the hero of the Great Shinobi War…" Chouji said as he continued to eat his chips.

"_Mendokusai…_" Shikamaru sighed as he closed his eyes…this was going to be a long mission that is just going to keep dragging itself. Something he's not looking forward to.

_Sorry if there's not much action. Thought I'd give the characters a quick break from fighting and come up with a strategy (that and I kept getting stuck and caught up with school work). Yeah, I've lost it but hopefully I can finish this story on a good note (and hopefully people like it)._

_Thanks again for your patience and support ^(^ ^);_


End file.
